


Mind over Matter

by misumaru



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Biting, Bukkake, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Kai's going to work himself to death. Luckily, Uruha's there this time to drag him away from the computer and make sure he relaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Another wild card fill on my seasonofkink card, and with that my bingo is done! Massive hugs to ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

The inbox pinged as another email appeared, replacing the one Kai had just neatly filed away. He wanted to scream, he really did. Was there no end to the damn things? He’d only intended to do a few of the most important ones before spending the end of the evening relaxing with a movie, he really had, but the universe seemed to have no intention of letting him rest. He was also very aware that his guest was probably bored rigid by now… Rubbing his eyes, Kai twisted round in his seat to check on Uruha.

“How’re you doing over there?”

Uruha clicked the pause button with a sigh. “Movie’s done. Did you manage to watch any of it?”

“Not really… Sorry, I know I said we’d watch it together.”

“It’s ok. You didn’t miss much.” Uruha leaned his head over the back of the sofa to stare up at Kai. “What’re you working on that’s so important, anyway?”

Kai looked at the endless series of tabs in front of him. What _wasn’t_ he working on? He had costume approvals to look at, a request from Ruki to kick the drumline in the new song up a notch, and something about video editing. Then there were the stream of emails from the landlord about building renovations and a rent increase… Oh, and an email from his mother. Probably should have answered that first, now that he thought about it. “Just stuff. Lots and lots of stuff. Why don’t you put another movie on, I’ll stop after this next email, I swear.”

“No, you won’t.” The sofa creaked as Uruha unfolded himself from his comfy perch and stalked over to Kai, firmly placing his hand over Kai’s to stop him from reaching for the mouse again. “You’ll work until you fall asleep on the keyboard and then I’ll have to drag you into bed. As I have for the past few nights. Honestly, I’m starting to feel neglected.”

Kai opened his mouth to protest then stopped. Uruha had a point; Kai had invited him to stay over for a few days so they could spend some quality time together, but all Kai had done was work. Even when they had tried to do something, they never managed to get any further than a few kisses before Kai found himself gently drifting off in Uruha’s arms. He felt guilty, but… Every time he opened his inbox, another series of messages stared back at him – what was he supposed to do? 

“I’m sorry, I really am. You can go home if you want, I know it must be boring for you.”

Wrong answer. Uruha’s grip tightened, pulling Kai’s hand away from the desk completely as he wheeled Kai around to face him. “I’m not bored. I’m worried you’re going to work yourself to death.” Uruha poked his finger in the center of Kai’s forehead. “Let’s try an experiment. What do you want?”

“For all this paperwork to be done, obviously!” Kai felt himself go crosseyed as he tried to focus on Uruha’s finger. What the hell was he trying to do?

“Wrong! What do you really want to do right now? Not feel like you need to do, just want?”

“A kiss would be nice…”

The finger was replaced by the soft brush of lips against skin as Uruha leaned down over Kai. “Better?”

“A little.”

Another kiss in the same spot. Longer this time. “Now?”

“I kind of feel like you’re missing the point here.”

“Hmm?” Uruha drew back, giving Kai a devilish smirk. “Then why don’t you tell me where you want it?”

Oh, Uruha was playing _that_ game, was he? Fine. “On the lips, like you didn’t already know.”

“As you wish.” Uruha leaned down again and pressed his lips firmly against Kai’s. He had to admit, Uruha had been right; it was a relief to finally forget about what everyone else wanted and just focus on the slide of Uruha’s tongue against his. Kai sighed and relaxed into the kiss, savouring every small movement until Uruha pulled away suddenly. He couldn’t suppress a grumble at the loss of contact.

“Sorry.” Uruha rubbed at the back of his neck as he pulled himself upright. “Starting to get a crick in my neck leaning over you like this. Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

That did sound appealing… Kai turned to look at the computer again, intending to shut it down, only to have Uruha grab his arm abruptly. “Uh-uh. I know you’ll get sucked in again if you so much as look at your inbox. Leave it. It’ll still be there in the morning.”

With that, Kai was pulled from his seat and guided gently but pointedly towards the bedroom. Any time he tried to speak, he was cut off by Uruha covering his lips with his own, until Kai found himself sprawled on his back on the bed, Uruha hovering over him with a determined glint in his eyes. It would have been nice if he’d been able to shut the damn machine down, but… Yeah, it would still be there in the morning, and if Uruha wanted him to voice his wants, then Kai was damn well going to take advantage. 

“Bite my neck.”

“What was that?”

“You heard me.” Kai turned his head to the side, exposing the length of his neck to Uruha. “Bite me.”

He was quickly rewarded with a series of light nips along his skin as Uruha descended on his neck. Nice, but not exactly what Kai was looking for, and he found himself growling in frustration as Uruha continued to tease until he was suddenly surprised with a sharp bite. The pain sent a shudder of pleasure running through Kai’s body and the growl turned into a moan as Uruha continued to worry at the same spot with his teeth, over and over. It would leave a mark, but, damn, would it be worth it.

Kai was squirming with pleasure beneath Uruha, rubbing his already aching erection against Uruha’s hip, but Uruha ignored the obvious hint in favour of Kai’s chest instead. He pinched Kai’s still-clothed nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt, smiling at the way they visibly stiffened at his touch. In Kai’s opinion, Uruha was too damn good at this, knew how to apply just the right amount of pain to leave Kai shuddering with every pinch. He could have laid there and let Uruha just play with his nipples all night, but if he wasn’t careful he was running the very real risk of coming right there in his jeans. 

“Uruha… hurry up and get naked, will you?”

“Sure.” 

Kai couldn’t resist the urge to fondle his own nipples as he watched Uruha quickly slide out of his clothes. Was Uruha part snake, he wondered? The way he moved was downright hypnotic… His fingers pinched harder, excitement building in anticipation of whatever Uruha was planning next. Except…

Except that Uruha just stood there. Waiting. 

“You did only tell me to get naked.”

Kai’s glare could have melted steel, and he soon found his t-shirt being pulled up over his head. He reached down to start taking off his jeans, but was stopped by Uruha’s hand covering his own, holding it in place over his cock with just enough pressure to tease but not provide any relief. He wouldn’t budge, not even when Kai started bucking his hips, the attempt to get some friction just increasing Kai’s frustration even more.

“Not yet.” Uruha’s eyes glinted. “Tell me what you want first.”

“I want…” Kai took a deep breath and contemplated his options while Uruha watched him with a smirk on his lips. Those big, full, pouty lips. “I want you to suck me off. I want… No, I need to fuck those pretty lips of yours until I come all over them.”

Uruha grinned approvingly and allowed Kai to finally remove his jeans. “Good choice.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Any further comment was cut off by Uruha wrapping his lips around the head of Kai’s cock and sucking. Kai couldn’t help but gasp in relief as the wet heat surrounded his cock. He wanted to buck his hips, to try make Uruha take more of him inside his mouth, but Uruha shook his head and held Kai’s hips down more firmly. Uruha was obviously determined to set the pace – alternating between teasing licks along the underside of Kai’s cock and along his balls and taking it into his mouth again, sucking Kai deeper and deeper each time. This was just another of Uruha’s many talents, after all. Maybe it was because it had been a while since they had last done this, but the sensations built dizzyingly quickly and Kai already felt like he was on the verge of coming. His hands grabbed at Uruha’s hair, pulling at the strands desperately. “Stop, I’m going to…”

Uruha pulled back just in time as Kai groaned and came all over his face, the feeling so intense that Kai had to close his eyes until the feeling of pleasure died down. When he opened them again, white streaks of come were coating Uruha’s lips and chin. Kai pulled him up the bed to join him, licking the mess off Uruha’s face as he helped Uruha stroke himself, hands working together until Uruha came with a moan between them. 

Kai could have quite happily closed his eyes and gone to sleep right then and there, but he felt something jabbing at his ribs and he looked up to see Uruha staring at him expectantly. “And what have we learned?”

“That I shouldn’t neglect you.”

Uruha tilted his head. “I was going to go with ‘don’t stress so much’, but that works too.”

“I promise it won’t happen again.” Kai nuzzled his face into Uruha’s chest, enjoying the soothing sensation of Uruha stroking his hair.

“Good. Because next time, I’m throwing the computer out the window.”

Somehow, Kai didn’t think that would be a bad thing…


End file.
